Contando con los viejos recuerdos
by Belenn22
Summary: Luego del baile, nuestros héroes quieren divertirse pero un suceso afectara a alguien especial. ¿Cual sera la sorpresa que Serena les tiene preparados?. Véanlo ahora con Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Misty y Brock en este nuevo capitulo y la continuación de la historia anterior. ¡Amourshipping!


Continuando con el capitulo anterior. Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Oak. Amoushipping 4ever AshxSerena.

Nuestros héroes estaban comiendo en el patio del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Y como siempre, Ash comiendo de mas.

\- A pesar de todo, algunas cosas no cambian - dijo la de pelo naranja con una gota estilo anime.

Serena no paraba de reírse, todos los pokémon comian felizmente.

\- Ash siempre fue así - dijo el moreno (Brock)

\- El tiene un gran apetito- dijo el joven rubio con gafas.

\- Despacio Ash, vas a terminar atragantandote- dijo la de pelo naranja (Misty)

-Eso no pasara- dijo el joven entrenador, Ash.

\- Dígannos, parece que ustedes se llevan bastante bien - dijo Brock a Serena.

\- Digamos que Ash y yo somos buenos amigos- dijo Serena con una sonrisa amplia.

\- ¿Como se hicieron amigos tan rápido?- dijo Brock.

\- Es que Ash y Serena se conocieron de niños en un campamento- dijo la pequeña Bonnie.

\- Ash nunca la menciono- dijo Brock

\- Si, yo tampoco me imaginaba que no se iba a acordar para nada de mi- haciendo una mueca de puchero.

\- Ay lo siento- dijo Ash sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Pero Serena sonrió rápidamente.

\- Sabes, me encanta ese listón Serena - dijo Misty señalando el listón azul en el traje de Serena.

\- Si - dijo Serena en un tono de suspiro mientras ponía una mano en el listón y sonrojándose - me lo regalo Ash.

\- Ash Ketchum, nunca te creí tan caballero - dijo Misty con cara picara.

Ash se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- El Ash que conocíamos esta madurando ¿eh? - dijo Brock.

\- Quizás jajajaja - dijo Ash rascándose la nariz.

\- Sabia que te reconocía, la pequeña Serena ya a crecido - dijo un hombre de pelo canoso y una larga bata blanca.

\- Profesor Oak - dijo Ash.

\- Hola profesor - dijo Serena.

\- Es bueno volver a verte, mírate, estas muy linda - dijo Oak con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias - sonriendo algo roja.

\- Ya no eres tan tímida, ¿verdad? - dijo Oak.

Serena se tapo la cara y Ash se rió.

\- Aun te recuerdo como eras de niña, siempre alejada y asustada, luego de que Ash te salvo, fuiste completamente diferente - dijo Oak revisando en su bolsillo y sacando una foto.

\- Si, ahí estaba yo - dijo Ash señalándose a si mismo y continuo - y ahí estabas tu Serena - señalándola en la foto.

\- Lo se ay - dijo Serena aun roja.

\- Vaya vaya Ash, le cambiaste la vida a esta chica ¿verdad? - dijo Brock.

\- La saque del bosque porque estaba perdida pero en realidad no hice mucho - dijo Ash rascándose la nariz.

\- Claro que si Ash, hiciste mucho por mi ese día y no podría terminar de agradecerte - dijo Serena dulcemente.

\- Ojala Gary estuviera aquí, se sorprendería de verte después de tanto tiempo - dijo Oak.

. ¿Hablas de tu nieto verdad? ¿como esta el? - dijo Serena.

\- Esta trabajando como yo sobre investigación Pokémon y ha descubierto tanto, estoy tan orgulloso de su progreso - dijo Oak con una gran sonrisa.

\- Seguro el llegara a ser tan bueno como usted - dijo Serena.

\- Gracias Serena - respondió Oak antes de irse.

Luego de comer, mientras Bonnie jugaba con los pokémon de Ash, mas los de Clemont, Serena, Brcok y Misty, el resto charlaron un poco y mas tarde se alistaron para ir a la playa. Cuando todos ya estaban listos, se fueron a la playa. Al llegar, Clemont y Misty se quedaron a relajarse en la arena, Bonnie jugaba con Pikachu, Dedenne y Maril, Brock andaba en un velero y Ash esperaba a Serena que fue a buscar algo que se le había olvidado, cuando llego, se saco la remera y el pantalón dejándose revelar un nuevo y hermoso conjunto de maya. Color rosa pálido con bordes rojos, y un moño rosa pequeño al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, Ash no podía evitar sonrojarse, sentía un nudo en el estomago como miles de Butterfry's volando.

\- Creo que el calor ya me afecto - dijo Ash todo rojo.

\- Vamos Ash, al agua - dijo Serena tomando su mano y corriendo con el al mar.

Ash y Serena juguetearon un poco salpicándose agua entre si. Luego de un rato fueron por unos helados y sorpresa, se habían pedido los mismos gustos para ellos dos. Llevaron el resto de los helados a Misty, Brock, Bonnie y Clemont. Mas tarde regresaron a casa de Ash donde Delia esperaba a Ash con una rica cena.

\- Ash cariño, ya llegaste, justo a tiempo, la cena ya esta casi lista - dijo Delia junto a Mr. Mime.

\- Mamá, ella es Serena, es una vieja amiga del campamento del profesor Oak de hace unos años - dijo Ash frente a su madre.

\- Hola Serena, gusto en conocerte, supongo que cuidaras muy bien a mi Ash - dijo Delia con una sonrisa amplia.

\- ¡Mamá, no es lo que crees por favor! - dijo Ash sacudiendo los brazos en forma de negación.

Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

\- Es una chica bonita Ash... - dijo Delia pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Ya basta, ella es mi amiga no es mi novia, no me averguenzes! - dicho esto Ash se tapo la cara totalmente roja.

Pero Ash no era el único rojo, Serena estaba completamente sonrojada también y Misty... bueno, digamos que no era un rojo de sonrojo sino de I-R-A (jajajajajaja XD). Luego de cenar se fueron a dormir pero antes, Ash vio que Serena estaba a fuera de su casa. Ash salio a verla.

\- Serena, ¿que ocurre? - dijo Ash algo preocupado.

\- Es que, ahora que ganaste la liga Kalos, ¿que harás ahora? - dijo Serena en un tono bajo.

\- Pues no se, supongo que me quedare aquí a pensar en mi próximo viaje - dijo Ash alzando la mirada al cielo.

\- ¿Y que pasara... con nosotros? - dijo Serena en un tono un poco con llanto.

\- No lo se, no se si regresaras a casa o... - dijo Ash.

Hubo una breve pausa.

\- O puedes acompañarme - continuo Ash.

Serena quedo en silencio y luego volteo a verlo y el noto una lagrima.

\- Serena - dijo Ash triste, saca su pañuelo y le limpia la lagrima - siempre estaré a tu lado, así que, quédate con mi pañuelo - dijo ofreciéndole su pañuelo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo Ash, es... - dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida.

\- Insisto, quedatelo - dijo Ash y luego le da el pañuelo.

Mientras estos dos hablaban Misty los miraba por la ventana. A la mañana siguiente hubo una vídeo llamada y Delia contesto.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunto Delia.

\- Hola, me llamo Grace y soy la madre de Serena - dijo Grace.

\- Hola yo soy Delia, madre de Ash, ¿buscas a Serena?, esta en la cocina comiendo, ¿le digo que quieres hablar con ella? - dijo Delia.

\- Si por favor - dijo Grace alegremente.

Delia llama a Serena y esta se acerca a la vídeo llamada.

\- Hola mamá - dijo Serena.

\- Serena podrías molestarte al menos en llamarme para saber si estas bien - dijo Grace un poco molesta.

\- Lo siento, he estado algo ocupada - dijo Serena.

\- Serena, necesito que vuelvas a casa, hay unos chicos que quieren entrenar carreras de Rhyhorn y yo tengo que ir a otro lugar para entrenar a otros - dijo Grace.

\- Pero... - dijo Serena mirando a Ash que aun seguía comiendo - pero estoy viajando con Ash todavía - continuo Serena.

\- Lo siento cariño pero en verdad necesito que vengas, no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez - dijo Grace en tono de tristeza.

Serena solo bajo la cabeza y dijo en voz baja...

\- Esta bien - dijo Serana bajando la cabeza.

\- Te espero y lo lamento - dijo Grace antes de colgar.

Minutos mas tarde, Serena les dijo que se tenia que ir a casa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - dijeron, Ash, Clemont y Bonnie.

\- Bonnie no quiere, Bonnie quiere que Serena se quede - dijo Bonnie golpeando los pies.

\- ¿Y no le dijiste que no? - dijo Ash.

\- Lo siento, mi sueño es ser Reina de Kalos pero también debo sustituir a mi madre cuando me necesita - dijo Serena.

\- Lo entiendo, ¿y podemos hacer algo por ti ahora? - dijo Clemont.

\- Quizás, si me pueden acompañar al puerto para despedirme mientras subo al barco - dijo Serena con una mano en su listón.

\- Serena - dijo Ash susurrando.

Todos acompañaron a Serena al puerto (eso incluían a Misty y Brock). Al llegar...

\- Bueno, chicos, este es un hasta luego, prometo que, nos volveremos a ver - dijo Serena.

\- Lo se, Serena y aquí te estaré esperando - dijo Ash aun triste.

El claxon sonó y Serena abrazo a Bonnie. Clemont le dio la mano y cuando ella se acerco a Ash pensó...

\- "Tuve tanto tiempo para decirle y no lo aproveche, ahora que me voy no se que hacer" - dijo mirando con tristeza a Ash.

\- Buena suerte, Serena, buen viaje - dijo Ash ofreciéndole la mano.

Serena miro su mano, bajo la cabeza...

\- "No seria correcto despedirme así de ti Ash"- dijo Serena que luego de esto camino hacia a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Esto conmociono a Bonnie y sorprendió a Misty, Brock y Clemont y especialmente Ash. Serena se separo lentamente, lo miro y luego agarro sus cosas y se subió al barco. Mientras el barco se alejaba lentamente Bonnie le gritaba...

\- ¡Adiós Serena adiós! ¡adiós! - dijo Bonnie agitando ambos brazos.

\- Ne ne ne - dijo el pequeño ratón en el bolso de la niña.

Ash toco sus labios y sintió como si aun no se hubiera alejado, que aun lo seguía besando. Ash estaba en completo shock.

\- ¿Por que el tiene mas suerte que yo?, ay no que injusto - dijo Brock bajando la cabeza con ondas oscuras estilo anime sobre su cabeza.

Misty hervía de rabia. Clemont se acerco a Ash y toco su hombro lo que hizo que Ash reaccionara y lo mirara.

\- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Clemont, el chico rubio con anteojos.

\- A-a s-si, creo que si... ... - respondió algo distraído - "Serena" - pensó Ash.

Y asi concluye esta historia. Espero sea de su agrado y que la disfruten porque la hice lento esta historia porque de momentos me quede en blanco jejejeje. Voten y comenten por favor.


End file.
